Dragon Nip
by Hyrate
Summary: Scent of adventure got Natsu and Gajeel running off with Lucy and Levy at the rear but what is up ahead? Twin Dragon slayers appear and then a giant stem that made things get sticky! And what is this crazy smell driving the Fairy Tail guys into action? What'll happen to our beautiful mages? WARNING: LEMONxLEMONxLEMON! Lucy and Natsu! Action! xHyratex


**-DRAGON NIP-**

 _*Hyrate*_

 **All CHILDREN OUT!**

 **Always and will be: WARNING FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT.**

 _ **LEMONxSHAKExLEMONADE**_

 _ **Read at your own innocence' RISK.**_

* * *

Two pairs of slender legs and feet were seen digging its way up the muddy slope of the earth. They were young ladies with one a blonde and the other a blue. Their skins were exposed on the sun with dresses too short and visible on their appearance were a mark of a guild known to be that of _Fairy Tail._ The two young ladies were both holding on to sticks as they climb up as if their lives depended on it.

"' _If you want to understand them'_ " quoted the girl with blonde hair breathlessly, " _'you've gotta take a hike'..._ is what Mirajane said but..." she gave a puff of air, "just what on the earth has gotten on those two?"

"Beats me," answered the girl with blue hair as she stopped and straightened her back, her eyes all the way up the slope they were climbing, "but why am I dragged here too, Lucy?"

The blonde hair named Lucy stopped too and looked up the hill.

"Hey! Natsu!" she shouted loud enough to scare some birds away, "how much farther are you guys gonna go?"

Up the slope were two male Fairy Tail members with one a red hair and the other a long black one. The red headed man called Natsu glanced back at her and blinked as if not minding the heat of the sun.

"A bit further up!" he called back, "Wendy, Charle and Happy are already out of sight! We gotta catch on to em'!"

"That's because they flew you idiot! How long do you think we've been travelling like this!?"

"Two hours." Muttered the blue haired girl.

Natsu scratched his head but the black haired man beside him straightened up and answered back—

"Look here—we didn't even ask you to come! You followed us on your own!"

"Try saying that to my feet, you stupid Gajeel!" Levy shouted, " _you're the one who suddenly dragged me here!"_

That shut Gajeel up, making Natsu look at him.

"Oi, Lucy!" he called again, "why don't you and Levy stay here? We'll just go up ahead and check on Wendy!" and with a nod, the two Dragon Slayers disappeared on sight.

"Those two," Lucy sighed and slumped on the ground, "what's this all about?"

"Yeah," the blue haired girl sat with her back on a tree beside her, "one minute we were talking quietly, the next he suddenly stiffened up and started dragging me towards this direction and even bumping to you guys..."

"Natsu had the same reaction and so did Wendy," Lucy admitted with a thoughtful look, "Come to think of it, Wendy did say there was that distinct smell in the air... whatever could she mean?"

"Whatever that was, it got them all perked up and excited," Levy sighed again, "must be something to do with Dragon Slayers otherwise Wendy wouldn't have joined those two idiots!"

Lucy paused for a second, and then gave a final sigh.

"Come on Levy," she said, getting up on her feet, "We'll be hopeless here without those two anyways."

"I could tell them the same." Pouted the blue haired Fairy Tail maiden as she too stood up.

Half an hour later, the two ladies again stopped walking but this time it wasn't because they were tired. It was because Natsu and Gajeel had stopped—because in front of them stood two familiar faces from another guild— _Rogue and Sting._ Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

"Figures," Rogue said without much as a blink, "We knew we'd see you here."

The Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers did not react. Their eyes were both fixated on something behind the two other Dragon Slayers. It was a long stemmed, violet plant with the edge looking like a hat. It was at least 10 feet in size and the only one of its kind. It swayed a little, making the Dragon Slayers follow it with their eyes.

"Attracting, isn't?" Sting said with crossed arms, "makes you want to jump and about. Don't get near it. It's _too_ suspicious and dangerous."

"You can say that." Gajeel muttered as they watch Sting rub his cheek on the stem with both arms around it like some animal in frenzy.

"You shouldn't do that, Sting." Rogue said, but he too was rubbing his face on it on Sting's opposite side.

"Quit saying ironical things, stupid!" Gajeel said but he and Natsu were already prying Rogue and Sting away from the stemmed plant with the attempt to get near it.

"Hey—oww!"

"Get off!"

"Guhdd!"

"Quit it!"

Lucy and Levy watched with their mouths open as the four Dragon Slayers tackled one another to get near the stem.

"Is this the reason we got all the way here?" the blonde hair said with a disbelief look on her face.

"A plant?" Levy muttered, "but why?"

"It's a Dragon Nip," said another voice and the two maidens looked down to see Wendy and Charle beside them. They came out of nowhere that surprised the other two ladies.

"Dragon Nip as in...?" Lucy started while Wendy nodded.

"It was planted there purposely intending to catch Dragons," the girl explained, "but you know there's no Dragons here anymore only Dragons slayers and having the same instinct as a Dragon of course we'll notice it... the only problem I see is why is it planted _now?"_

"Now that you think about it..." the blue haired girl said. "But why aren't you affected, Wendy?"

"I got immune to it." She smiled. "Healing spell."

That was when Happy came flying down on them looking the same as ever.

"Wendy, Charle," he reported, "I found that tiny person we saw jump away from the Dragon Nip! We gotta tell Natsu—"

Wendy and Charle pointed at the stem where the four males were still punching each other.

"Oh." Happy said without changing expressions, "Now he's useless."

"Anyways, we gotta catch that person you saw," Charle said quietly, "we got to know why he put this here. Trying to lure Dragons or even Dragon Slayers has got to have some dark reasons behind it."

"I got it." Wendy nodded.

"Hey, want us to help you guys?" Lucy and Levy both were alert and ready to go in action but then— there was a sound of lumber falling and the two girls noticed a shadow falling over them from behind—

"L-Look out!" Wendy shouted and there was a loud _crash!_

The next second we see Lucy and Levy sitting on the floor with gloop all over their body. The stem had crashed on the two of them with the tip of it blowing over their bodies.

"What is this?" Lucy said as she looked at her hands, "it's sticky!"

"Uh... Lucy?" Levy whispered and the mage looked up in time to see four pairs of eyes looking at them so brightly. "I think we've got a problem..."

"But why?" Lucy shouted incredulously, but then looked down on her gooey hands again, "Hey... don't tell me... that Dragon nip's extract...?"

Wendy was saved by Charle and Happy who pulled her up the air.

"Don't panic," the girl dragon slayer said as she positioned her hands, "I can immune them to it too—Natsu! Gajeel!" and off she said some incantation towards the two Dragon Slayers—

"AHHH!" Happy suddenly shouted as he looked towards the North, "the tiny person's moving away!"

"What!?" Charle cried, "Wendy! No time!"

"Ehhh? Ahh! Lucy—Levy! Take care of the rest!" and the girl disappeared with the two flying cats—

This time, Lucy and Levy were on their feet, facing the four Dragon Slayers who were still standing in front of them, immobile.

"Should we knock them all out?" Levy suggested with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sounds good to me but..." Lucy made a face, "how exactly do we face these _monsters?_ "

"Didn't Wendy's magic work?"

"I don't know... but... Hey, Natsu!" Lucy called to the red headed dragon slayer, "what the heck are you standing around like an idiot? Snap out of it! That's only some cat nip or dragon nip!"

Her words didn't reach her as both Gajeel and Natsu ran towards them, together with Rogue and Sting who already jumped towards them.

"Kyaaah!" Levy cried as she got pinned on the ground by Rogue—

Lucy tried to pull her keys but was easily over powered by Sting who held both her arms down the ground with him on top—

"S-Sting!" she cried as the Dragon slayer opened his mouth to bite on her—

" _NO!"_ Lucy and Levy both cried—

Sensing the danger—Natsu and Gajeel snapped and their shadows appeared behind Sting and Rogue.

"HEY—" both shouted, " _HANDS OFF!"_ and kicked the twins away with such a force it knocked them to the ground. Both Lucy and Levy sighed in relief as Natsu and Gajeel stood before them.

"It worked..." Lucy gave another sigh and Natsu leaned on her.

But then both Sting and Rogue were moving again that made Natsu sweep Lucy of her feet and carriec her away—the same goes for Levy who fell on Gajeel's arms.

"Hey, what are you doing!" cried the blushing blue haired girl.

"I'm getting you outta here," the iron Dragon Slayer said, "you're _reeking."_

"What!? Excuse me!?"

But the two Dragon Slayers had carried the two maidens and went on opposite directions.

* * *

Lucy didn't know where she and Natsu ended but the next thing she knew, cold water was splashed on her and then it was gone. She coughed several times before she felt her feet touch the ground.

"What was that?" she asked Natsu who was close to her. Opening her eyes she noticed a dark place—it was a cave. "Where are we?"

"Behind a falls," Natsu answered with eyes toward the entrance where the water falls was covering them, "in here Sting and Rogue won't be able to come after us."

Lucy looked at the entrance too. "What about Levy?"

"Gajeel will take care of her."

Lucy shook her head and looked down her clothes. "Ahh, damn, I'm soaked! It's all your fault, Natsu!"

Natsu put his hands on his waist looking stern. "It's those idiots who fell in that addictive smell."

"Like you didn't fall for it either! Aww man, and I just bought this clothes recently too."

"Why don't you remove your clothes then?" Natsu suggested with an innocent expression as he crossed his legs and sat on the floor.

"Like I'd be fooled to undress in front of _you!"_

"What's the big deal? There's only the two of us—"

Lucy knocked his head with an irritable expression on her face.

"That's the _point._ Geez, Natsu. Stop making it sound so natural to be just the two of us getting naked together. You're still a man and me a woman for crying out loud."

"Heh..." Natsu gaped at her with mouth hanging, "so Lucy's thinking about lewd stuff after all, huh?"

"How did you get into that conclusion?"

"Well, whatever," Natsu put both hands at the back of his head, "I was just saying you might get a cold. Erza doesn't mind getting naked at all so why should you? And it's not like I'll do anything to you in this situation haha—"

 _Smack!_

A clothing hit Natsu directly on the face and it fell down his hand. Looking at it he saw it was Lucy's undergarments. Looking up slowly, he saw Lucy standing with her back on him in her natal suit.

" _Geez,_ you just had to say it bluntly," she said, her face red as she looked at her hands, "it's not like I'm expecting you to. Might as well call Holologram for some change of clothes."

She snapped her fingers with a key and there appeared a soft cottony towel and a change of clothes on the floor. As she was just about to take it, she felt hands wrapped around her from behind, enclosing on her stomach just under her breasts. It was Natsu.

"W-w-whattt are you doing!?" she tried to turn behind but Natsu's grip on her body was tight, "N-Natsu!"

Natsu kissed her nape, sending electricity all over her body. And then on her right ear, he whispered.

" _You're beautiful."_

His hands found her breasts, making Lucy blush even harder as he groped on them, making her squirm and to try and push his hands away.

"Q-quit that! You said you won't touch me!"

"But you're irresistible..." he whispered, biting on her neck as his hands continued to feel her breasts. Lucy cried as his fingers rubbed her sensitive nipples—making her grab his hands too.

"Y-you idiot! I said stop it!"

"Lucy," Natsu whispered as he licked her neck, "your skin smell so good... I can't help but taste it... you smell so damn good..."

 _The Dragon nip!_ Lucy thought crazily as Natsu's hand slid down her waist, down to her legs. It then grabbed her lower end, making her gasp and to tighten the space between her legs close.

"No!" she grabbed his hand in attempt to stop him, her eyes tightly closed and for a moment the Dragon Slayer stopped. "Don't touch it... I'll hate you!"

There was a short pause. And then Natsu fingers found her opening, making Lucy cry out in pleasure.

"I can't..." he said, dropping himself on the ground with Lucy on top of him whose legs were spread as his hands played with her inner part, making her wild, "Your smell's addicting... I can't help myself... Lucy... you're so beautiful."

"I-idiot...!" Lucy shut her eyes close as she felt her legs opening wider to accept him, "this is embarrassing! Kyaaah! N-Natsu...!"

For below her buttocks she could feel him getting bigger. It made her blush so hard she was ready to cover her face but then, Natsu, with all his strength, lifted her up and turned her facing him.

Lucy saw Natsu's face. It made her turn even redder and then—

" _KYAHHH!"_ smacked him on the face.

"Why'd you do that for!?" Natsu said sounding outrage but then he stopped since Lucy had her eyes tightly closed.

"I told you this is embarrassing!"

"What is?"

"T-that bulging stuff there!" and pointed down at his pants. Natsu frowned and showed it to her.

"You sayin' it ain't big enough? Who you got to compare?!"

And he received another smack on the face.

"You're beating me because you think my dick's small?!"

"That's not it!" Lucy cried, her face all red, "That's it—I'm getting out of here—"

She was about to jump up but Natsu had grabbed her on both breasts with twinkle on his eyes.

"No way. We're going to go all the way!"

And for the third time—Lucy smacked him on the head.

"Owww! Quit hittin' me!"

"That's because you're saying perverted stuff you perverted dragon head! And quit fondling me!"

"But your breasts are so soft!"

"Doesn't mean you can't touch em!"

"C'mon Lucy! If I don't finish you now who knows when Sting and Rogue would get here!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy's head cleared a little as Natsu's serious face was upon her. Still, his hands were on her breasts.

She smacked him one more time.

"Oww! Sting and Rogue! They'd definitely come after you if I don't get rid of that dragon nip still sticking on your body. Don't you get it? You're reeking of that smell."

Lucy blinked, and then looked away.

"I-is that why you're doing this? Because of the dragon nip?"

Natsu paused as he eyed Lucy.

"Yeah." He said, "I don't want others trying to go after you. _You're mine."_

Lucy blushed crimson.

"You idiot." And she embraced him much to his surprise. "Be gentle, you idiotic monster."

Natsu's eyes widened.

The next moments were too intense as Lucy found herself laid on the floor on top of her cottony towel while Natsu cleaned her whole body from the Dragon Nip. He started with his tongue on her neck, down to her cleavage, then sucking on her ample breasts till there was no breath wasted. Lucy felt his teeth bite here and there but could only moan as the pleasure of his hot mouth stick on her very skin.

"AHhh!"

Natsu found her lower part more enticing than anything and without hesitation, sucked on her maidenly opening. The aroma of her body was driving him nuts, enough to give him energy to put up with his job.

"Lucy..." he called as he went on top of her again with the mage looking up at him with steamy eyes. "You're beautiful." And kissed her on the lips.

"N-Natsu—aaaahhhh!"

Natsu worked his best as his manhood penetrated her and with rhythm on both body, they united. Natsu took her leg up and worked faster and faster, the sweat on his body nothing in comparison to her with her breasts intensely moving in the rhythm.

"S-stupid Natsuu!"

"Mmm!" was all he could say as her tight body drove him in, "You're incredible, Lucy! Ahhh!"

The climax was intense as Natsu dropped himself on top of her, his head lying on her breasts, both breathing heavily. Lucy then put both hands on her face, tired and exhausted.

But then he felt Natsu move up once more—and the next thing, she as lying flat on the cottony towel in her stomach with the Dragon Slayer touching her supple buttocks.

"W-wha-?" she tried but Natsu was already upon her— he pressed hard on her where she felt, he was still hard as ever. "N-Natsu! AHHHH!"

"Amazing!" he ejaculated as he moved again, "you're amazing Lucy!"

"Ahhhhhh!" the tension on her body was too much but it was an elated feeling as Natsu continued to work on her—"Natsu! Natsu! Kyaaaaaah!"

It lasted like that for the whole day.

Meanwhile...

"Is this the tiny person we're looking for?" Rogue said as he and Sting stood side by side with Wendy who was also looking at a tiny old fairy who was grumbling curses at them.

"He said the plant was there a long time ago and just bloomed only today," Charle explained quietly, "so there were no real threats after all."

"I wonder where Natsu and the others have gone?" said Wendy looking up at the other two Dragon Slayers.

"I don't know," Rogue said with a shrug, "when I came to I was on the floor with Sting. Those two probably knocked us down. When we woke up the effect of the Dragon Nip's gone too. So did those two girls."

"Apparently, the scent has disappeared," Charle concluded, "they're probably still running around since they thought you two were still crazy and after Lucy and Levy."

"Good thing you gave them the magic spell, Wendy," Happy said with his usual grin, "I'm sure Lucy and Levy are safe and sound."

* * *

The next morning at the Magnolia square, Wendy found Lucy and Levy both red in the face as she explained to them what happened.

"So Sting and Rogue were already okay with one knock out?" Levy said with twitching eyebrows.

"And what more..." Lucy continued on, "you said one splash of water would remove the Dragon Nip away?" her fists closed. "So it means it couldn't have been the reason...?"

"Yes," Wendy said with a smile, "So they didn't come after the two of you. And if what you said is true, that you got soaked in the water falls and the river then it means the smell shouldn't have stuck so long. I was relieved to hear that, I mean, I'm sure my magic worked on Gajeel and Natsu but it's still safe to know you quickly figured out about the water to clean yourselves. And by the way, why are you both wearing jackets? Isn't it too hot?"

The ladies automatically reached for their necks—were hidden by the clothing—were marks on their necks and all over their bodies. The two noticed both reactions and blushed furiously as both seemed to experience the same fate.

"Something wrong?" Wendy asked.

Just then came the two Dragon Slayers waving their hands looking in good mood.

"Yo, Lucy!" grinned Natsu.

"Levy, what're you doin' there?" whistled Gajeel.

Wendy didn't know why but for some reason, fire seemed to be coming out of the two ladies.

"Natsu..."

"Gajeel..."

The Dragon Slayers blinked— and then just like that, Lucy head locked Natsu on her arms while Levy did the same to Gajeel despite the height difference.

"Eh? Lucy?" Natsu blinked and got dragged away.

"Oi!" Gajeel shouted as he too was dragged away.

"You got some explaining to do!" chorused both Fairy Tail mages.

Leaving Wendy all alone and thoughtful. "Huh?"

"What's this?" Gajeel asked as he grabbed Levy by the arm, "Let go!"

"Shut it! You got some nerve to lie to me!" she said, making the iron Dragon Slayer frown.

"What are you talking about?" and pried his head away from her tiny arms but did so gently.

"About yesterday when you—you...!" Levy tried to say but only managed to blush.

Gajeel blinked, and then just like that, sweep her off her feet again.

"You mean that yesterday?" he asked looking at her straight in the eye, "if you wanna do it again then say it! You can't be dragging me off my feet, that's my job!" And he jogged with her on his arms.

"Hey wait—where are you taking me!"

"To your room."

"And why's that!?" she saw him gave her a grin and knew instantly what was to come— "N-noo I'm still tired from yesterday you monster! Lucy-chan!"

But looking around, there were no Lucy nor Natsu.

"Huh?"

"Forget about them, we've got our own to finish." Gajeel said and went on running. Levy smacked him on the face. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Don't look so eager, bakka!" and she blushed.

Gajeel gave her a look, and then a meaningful grin.

"Damn, you're so cute when you're like this."

"C-cute—you mean small? Hey, stop laughing Gajeel!"

And the whole street was filled with the Iron Dragon slayer laughing.

Back in Lucy's apartment, the room was dark, yet voices could be heard.

The land lady was well at the door with face blushing, and then went down the stairs shaking her head. When she went out the door, she saw the dark haired Dragon Slayer carrying that blue haired mage on his arms. Shaking her head again, she muttered.

" _Everybody's in heat today."_

* * *

 **-THE END-**


End file.
